Sectumsempra : le point de vue de Rogue
by Diva Sylva
Summary: TRAD de l'histoire de Asterix Tutnix. Ayant lancé le sort de Sectumsempra à l'encontre de Malefoy dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry a à en subir les conséquences, histoire jumelle avec le point de vue de Rogue. Attention châtiment corporel.
1. 1 traiter avec l'Élu

**SECTUMSEMPRA : POINT DE VUE DE ROGUE.**

_Cette histoire appartient à Asterix Tutnix, je n'effectue que la traduction pour laquelle j'ai obtenu l'accord de l'auteur._

_L'histoire originale est disponible à l'adresse suivante (enlever les espaces) :  
http:// __.net__ /s/ 4109309_

_À partir du 7__e__ chapitre, l'auteur a proposé cette seconde histoire du point de vue de Rogue. J'étais dubitative au point de départ, mais finalement l'auteur s'en sort très bien. Je traduirai un chapitre d'une histoire puis l'autre en alternance._

**Après que Harry ait lancé le sort de Sectumsempra à l'encontre de Malefoy dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Rogue éprouve la nécessité que Harry mesure la gravité de son acte. L'histoire est la même que celle de Sectumsempra : les conséquences mais écrite du point de vue de Rogue. Elle commence immédiatement après le sort qui a atteint Malefoy et que Rogue se soit précipité pour le sauver. Le texte en italique est directement tiré du livre.**

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas propriétaire du personnage de Harry Potter et des autres membres de l'histoire, je n'en tire aucun profit.

Avertissement : cette histoire contient des descriptions de châtiment corporel.

**Chapitre 1 : traiter avec l'Élu**

_Il soutint Malefoy pour l'aider à traverser les toilettes puis, arrivé devant la porte, lança avec une colère froide :_

_- Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici._

_Harry n'eut pas un seul instant l'idée de désobéir._

Il eut à aider Drago à marcher sur quasiment tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Même si les blessures avaient été soignées, le garçon était toujours faible à cause de la perte de sang. Quand ils arrivèrent, Madame Pomfresh se précipita pour les accueillir et installer Drago sur le premier lit disponible. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, elle ausculta le blessé.

- Dictame pour éviter les cicatrices et une potion de Régénération sanguine feront l'affaire, déclara l'infirmière. Reposez-vous un peu. À l'heure du dîner, il n'en paraîtra plus rien.

Rogue approuva, soulagé.

- Bien, Drago, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh pendant que je m'occupe de Potter.

Drago ne ricana même pas. Il était toujours sous le choc.

Rogue quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea en direction des toilettes. Avant même son arrivée, il entendait les lamentations de Mimi Geignarde. Ce qui aggrava sa colère. Il était déterminé à faire payer Potter pour cette chienlit.

Rogue se demandait si le garçon lui avait obéi et l'attendait toujours. Dès son entrée, il remarqua que oui, le garçon avait obéi. Ce dernier s'appuyait contre le mur, livide.

- Va-t'en, fulmina Rogue contre Mimi Geignarde qui replongea dans une cuvette et disparut.

- Comment va Malefoy ? Va-t-il mieux ? demanda Potter d'une voix tremblante.

- Cela ira, mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous et votre responsabilité est toujours aussi grande.

Rogue fixa Potter du regard.

- Qui aurait pu croire, continua-t-il, que l'Élu utiliserait de la magie noire contre un camarade de classe. Qui vous a appris ce sort ? ajouta-t-il brusquement.

Harry tressaillit.

- Je ne connaissais pas les effets du sortilège, vous devez me croire. Je l'ai lu quelque part, dans un livre, il me semble, je ne sais plus lequel…, finit-il, piteux, en baissant les yeux au sol.

Rogue attrapa alors le menton de Harry, l'obligea à relever la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

Le garçon n'avait jamais été capable de lui fermer son esprit, il échoua tout aussi lamentablement aujourd'hui. Rogue pouvait voir clairement son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé dans la tête de Potter ouvert avec ses annotations manuscrites. Rogue sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait la confirmation de ses pires soupçons, c'était son vieux manuel.

- Vous mentez, furent les seuls mots prononcés par Rogue avant de se rendre à la porte et de l'ouvrir. Venez, nous allons voir le directeur.

- Vous attendez ici, Potter, dit de nouveau Rogue quand ils furent devant la porte du bureau directorial.

Potter acquiesça, Rogue toqua et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Severus ! l'accueillit Dumbledore en se levant. Un problème ? s'interrogea-t'il en examinant son jeune collègue.

- On peut le dire, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue sèchement. C'est, de nouveau, à propos de Potter.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice. J'ose espérer qu'il n'a pas recommencé ses menus forfaits.

Rogue bougonna.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. L'Élu a presque tué Drago Malefoy. Je reviens à l'instant de l'infirmerie.

Toute trace d'amusement disparu du visage de Dumbledore. Il se rassit lentement en invitant son collègue d'en faire de même.

- Comment va le garçon ? Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'ai pas été le témoin de l'accident en lui-même, soupira Rogue. Les garçons devaient évidemment se battre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'ai été alerté en fait par les cris de celle-ci de plus en plus stridents. Quand je me suis précipité, Drago était étendu sur le sol avec son sang qui s'écoulait de sa figure et de sa poitrine. J'ai été capable de jeter le contre sort immédiatement. Je suis arrivé au bon moment. Drago est encore sous la surveillance de Mme Pomfresh mais il pourra dîner dans le Grand Hall ce soir. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

- Est-ce que Miss Geignarde a été capable de te raconter quelque chose à propos de cette bagarre qui a entraîné ce drame ?

Rogue s'étrangla. La capacité de Dumbledore de traiter cette calamité de fantôme en tant que Miss Geignarde l'irritait au plus au point.

- Bien sûr que non, elle hurlait comme une dératée.

- Je sais que je me répète, Severus, souligna Dumbledore en souriant, mais je me dois de te le dire une nouvelle fois, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu sois ici pour m'aider à m'occuper des élèves.

L'expression du directeur s'assombrit de nouveau.

- Ainsi Harry a utilisé la Magie Noire. Je dois admettre que je suis vraiment surpris et déçu. Sais-tu où il a appris cela ?

Rogue secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il a dû lire le sort et le tester pour s'amuser. Rien ne me permet d'être plus précis.

- Mais as-tu au moins une idée dans quel livre a-t'il pu découvrir un tel sort ?

Rogue commençait à se sentir gêner aux entournures. Bien sûr, Dumbledore connaissait sa fascination pour la magie noire, fascination qui existait avant même son entrée parmi les mangemorts. Mais Rogue préférait que ce fait soit oublié.

- À priori, répondit Rogue en grimaçant, Potter a eu mon vieux manuel de potions entre les mains. J'aurai dû m'en douter depuis le début. Les louanges d'Horace concernant ses compétences en potions auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Dans ce manuel, j'y ai non seulement ajouté des notes concernant les potions mais aussi un certain nombre de sort de mon cru.

Il s'obligea à relever la tête et à planter son regard directement dans celui de Dumbledore qui était pensif.

- Ne trouves-tu pas troublant, Severus, comment le destin nous joue des tours ? questionna le directeur avec philosophie. Tu es profondément lié à Harry par ta volonté de le protéger des dangers du côté obscure. Et c'est toi, bien contre ton fait, qu'il lui enseigne ce sort de magie noire.

Dumbledore frissonna.

- Y a t'il autre chose que nous devons craindre de ce livre ?

- Non, Monsieur le directeur. Le reste est assez anodin. Je vais le lui confisquer.

Rogue s'empressait de changer de sujet.

- Alors, quelles sont vos intentions concernant Potter par rapport à son geste irresponsable et presque fatal ? Le garçon attend à la porte si cela vous intéresse.

L'expression de Dumbledore se ferma.

- C'est « la » question, n'est ce pas ? Que suggères-tu, Severus ?

- Bon, la réponse appropriée serait le renvoi. Mais, je ne suis pas idiot, ajouta Rogue en plantant son regard dans celui de Dumbledore, je sais que vous ne ferez cela à Potter, déjà rien que pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais vous devez le punir plus sévèrement que par quelques retenues.

- Que proposes-tu donc, Severus ?

- Permettez-moi, qu'au moins il reçoive quelques coups de canne.

Dumbledore éprouva le besoin de se lever et commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

- Tu sais, Severus, que je suis fortement opposé au châtiment corporel. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela apporterait quelque chose de bien à Harry. Je suis persuadé qu'à partir du moment où je lui aurais parlé, il regrettera vraiment son action et qu'il ne la recommencera jamais.

- Regretter cette action, sûrement, protesta Rogue. Mais ne jamais recommencer, j'en doute. Ce garçon est sacrément impulsif. À mon avis, sur un coup de tête, il recommencera quelque chose d'aussi stupide et dangereux. Il commence à réfléchir que lorsqu'il est trop tard.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu crois, Severus, comment penses-tu que des coups de canne changeront la donne ?

- Sans doute que non, admit Rogue avec réticence, cependant Potter mérite une punition exemplaire pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas seulement par rapport à l'Élu mais aussi par rapport à Drago Malefoy.

- Ah ! remarqua Dumbledore, je comprends mieux ton point de vue. Drago veut que Harry soit sévèrement puni. Penses-tu qu'il soit éducatif de favoriser le « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » parmi nos élèves ?

- Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain, Albus! Ce n'est pas l'idée de revanche qui m'anime mais le réalisme. Vos idées sur la compassion et le pardon sont toutes à votre honneur mais pour ne pouvez pas espérer les faire partager à un garçon de 16 ans comme Drago Malefoy.

Voyant que le directeur n'était toujours pas convaincu, Rogue ajouta en soupirant :

- Faites-moi une faveur, ne répétez pas l'erreur que vous avez faite avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Quand j'ai été presque tué par ce loup-garou, cette nuit là dans la Cabane Hurlante, ces deux responsables n'ont pas été puni comme ils l'auraient dû. Pouvez-vous vous imaginer à quel point je me suis senti trahi. Je ne veux pas que Drago se sente de même. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de le jeter dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Je sais, Severus, regretta Dumbledore, que j'ai failli te concernant plus d'une fois.

Il se tut un moment plongé dans une réflexion peu amène.

- Très bien, Severus, approuva-t'il gravement. Harry va recevoir des coups de canne. Cependant, laisse-moi lui parler en premier. Fais-le entrer, s'il te plait.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et enjoignit Potter à entrer. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que le garçon était tellement nerveux qu'il évitait de croiser le regard de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fixa Potter avec gravité.

- Harry, le professeur Rogue m'a signalé que tu as jeté un sort mortel sur Mr Malefoy, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, professeur, mais je ne connaissais pas les conséquences du sort et Malefoy m'avait attaqué en premier, j'ai répliqué en le manquant, puis il a essayé...

- Non, Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai la certitude que tu ne voulais pas blesser sérieusement Mr Malefoy. En suivant tes explications, je pourrai même croire que tu n'as pas été le premier à utiliser ta baguette. Cependant, tu es en sixième année et cela signifie que ta magie est totalement sous contrôle. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour jeter un sort inconnu à une autre personne. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur, murmura Potter.

La déception dans la voix de Dumbledore le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

- Dès que Mr Malefoy sortira de l'infirmerie, tu lui présenteras des excuses.

Potter approuva sans rien ajouter. Snape ressentit une certaine satisfaction, c'était davantage de ce qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu de Sirius Black !

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Le professeur Rogue et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord pour ta punition, continua-t-il. Tu serviras un certain nombre de retenues avec le professeur Rogue.

Potter acquiesça de nouveau.

- Cependant, continua Dumbledore, nous sommes d'accord que dans ton cas particulier, nous devons malheureusement réutiliser le châtiment corporel à ton encontre.

- Le châtiment corporel ? répéta Potter de manière stupide s'inquiétant d'avoir parfaitement compris. Mais ...

- Oui, Harry, un châtiment corporel, répondit Dumbledore avec une félure dans la voix. Je suis conscient que les coups de canne n'ont plus été donnés à Poudlard depuis longtemps, depuis que je suis directeur pour être précis. Mais j'ai la certitude qu'étant donné la gravité de ton acte, quelques retenues seraient insuffisantes. Tout autre étudiant aurait été renvoyé. Cependant, pour ta sécurité et pour la mission qui t'est imposée, le renvoi n'est pas une possibilité. Peux-tu comprendre cela, Harry ? conclut-il gentiment.

Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oui, je peux, assura-t-il calmement.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit lui aussi la gorge.

- Bien. Je suis conscient maintenant de l'inimitié réciproque entre le professeur Rogue et toi-même. Pour cette raison, je propose que les retenues seront effectués avec ton professeur et de t'infliger moi-même les coups de canne.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais le regard de Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Il resta coi.

Le directeur était de nouveau en train de l'entuber. Dumbledore utilisant la canne contre le derrière de l'Élu… ce serait une caresse plutôt qu'un coup ! pensa-t'il furieux.

Potter déglutit et chercha à affermir sa voix.

- Monsieur, merci pour l'offre, mais je pense que, heu..., je suis d'accord pour que le professeur Rogue le fasse.

C'est dans des moments pareils que Rogue appréciait sa capacité à masquer ses émotions. Il était complètement éberlué et, pour la première fois, presque d'accord avec le garçon. Potter lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et Rogue y remarqua une lueur de peur.

- Très bien, Harry, dit Dumbledore tout en le jaugeant quelques instants du regard. Dans ce cas, je te veux à mon bureau demain soir à 8h00 pour que nous ayons une discussion par rapport à ta punition. Severus ?

Il acquiesça, alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Potter fixa de nouveau Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Potter tristement.

Puis il se détourna et quitta le bureau, suivi par le maître des potions qui referma la porte derrière eux.

_Merci pour vos remarques, c'est ma première traduction. L'auteur prendra aussi, j'en suis persuadée, plaisir à les lire, elle comprend le français puisqu'elle a écrit une review sur Sectumsempra : les conséquences. Merci aussi pour toutes les autres reviews._


	2. 2 la punition

_Chanceux que vous êtes, des vacances sans accès à internet et deux chapitres supplémentaires de traduits : _La punition_ vécue par celui qui l'administre et _La discussion_, premier chapitre autonome._

_Bonne lecture_

**La punition**

_ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient une description assez détaillée de coups de canne donnés à un adolescent, donc si cela vous gêne, ne lisez pas et rendez-vous au chapitre 3._

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Rogue dévisageait avec curiosité le garçon qui s'abîmait dans l'étude du sol. Avec difficulté, Potter releva la tête et regarda Rogue en face.

- Suivez-moi, Potter ! intima le professeur tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Son élève obéit sans un mot. Rogue pouvait difficilement croire qu'il avait en fait réussi à persuader Dumbledore de permettre un châtiment corporel. Et cerise sur le gâteau pour Potter.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Félicitation, Potter ! Même votre père s'est débrouillé pour ne pas recevoir de correction physique. Et cela signifie quelque chose. Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a mentionné, de toutes ses années, vous êtes le premier de ses élèves pour lequel il a fait le choix d'un châtiment corporel. C'est une forme de consécration !

- En ce moment, vous prenez votre pied, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Potter avec véhémence.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- J'étais d'accord avec ce choix et ravi, voire étonné que vous ayez décliné l'offre du directeur de le faire par lui-même. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur ce point ?

- Non ! grommela Potter.

- Je vois, pour votre gouverne, merci de vous adresser à moi en permanence en tant que « Monsieur ».

- Oui, monsieur.

Rogue pouvait détecter le mépris dans la voix de Potter mais décida de l'ignorer. Ils marchèrent en silence. Le professeur s'inquiétait toujours de la raison qui avait poussé le garçon à le choisir plutôt que Dumbledore pour la punition. Potter savait obligatoirement que Rogue serait plus sévère que le directeur. Et Rogue _était_ déterminé à être sévère. Et même s'il n'avait jamais administré ou reçu des coups de canne, il avait sa petite idée sur la question. En effet, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, en faisant le ménage dans les placards de sa classe, il était tombé sur un vieux manuel : « Directives pour l'enseignant à Poudlard », dans lequel un chapitre était consacré aux châtiments corporels. Sa curiosité titillée, Rogue avait interrogé Dumbledore sur le sujet, en qualité d'expert. Il était évident que les châtiments corporels n'était pas le sujet préféré du directeur mais il avait répondu à toutes les questions de manière circonstanciée.

Rogue se força à revenir à la situation présente, il bifurqua sur la droite et entra dans un passage peu distinct. Potter le suivit, perplexe. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue ouvrit une porte à sa gauche.

- Lumière, s'il vous plaît, Potter.

- _Lumos_ ! incanta Harry avec sa baguette.

La lumière venant de sa baguette éclaira l'incroyable capharnaüm régnant dans ce débarras. C'était des piles de manuels scolaires amochés, de tenues de Quidditch défraîchies tellement tâchées que le meilleur des elfes de maison ne pourrait en venir à bout, des montagnes de boîtes poussiéreuses et un certain nombre de créatures empaillées. Toute la pièce était sens dessus dessous et vraiment sale. C'était évident que personne n'était venue ici depuis longtemps.

- Monsieur, qu'est-ce-que... ?

Rogue évacua la question d'un simple revers de main. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur toutes les étagères sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tenta un sort d'Attraction.

- _Accio_ canne ! commanda-t-il.

Du fin fond d'une boîte jaillit une canne qui atterrit directement dans sa main ouverte.

Silencieusement, ils continuèrent leur route en direction des cachots.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du Grand Hall, ils croisèrent différents groupes d'élèves qui devisaient avec excitation à leur passage. Rogue en déduit que Mimi Geignarde s'était empressé de raconter à tous ceux qui étaient tout ouïe ce dont elle avait été témoin dans la salle de bain. C'est avec plaisir qu'il remarqua le recul spontané à la vision de la canne qu'il portait qui se transforma en déplaisir quand il entendit un énorme soupir de la part de Potter alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

- Êtes-vous déjà en train de contester la légitimité de votre punition ? s'enquit-il.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! J'aurais seulement préféré que l'ensemble de l'école ne soit pas au courant, rétorqua Potter avec véhémence..

_Cela ne vous gêne pas d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions en temps habituel _s'apprêtait à répliquer Rogue mais il se retint de le faire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Potter l'avait choisi mais ce choix le ravissait. En compensation, il décida de se réfréner dans le harcèlement de son élève. Bien sûr, il serait sévère mais il ne l'humilierait pas exprès. Il choisit ses mots avec prudence.

- Je ne puis imaginer que vous apprécieriez que vos camarades pensent que vous vous en sortiriez aussi facilement ? Votre acte ne les impressionne pas. Mais le fait de savoir que vous avez été sévèrement puni par mes soins devrait sûrement aider.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du compte à l'entrée de la classe de potions.

- Après vous, Mr Potter, l'invita Rogue avec sarcasme. Je suppose que vous souhaitez une certaine intimité, remarqua-t-il tout en refermant la porte.

Rogue verrouilla alors la porte magiquement et ajouta des sorts de silence pour faire bonne mesure. De nouveau, il scruta l'expression du garçon. Potter tentait à l'évidence de masquer sa nervosité mais son visage était pâle et ses yeux emplis d'effroi. Le remarquant, Rogue décida de ne pas cruel et de commencer la punition immédiatement.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette et enlevez votre robe ! ordonna-t'il.

Potter posa sa robe sur le dossier d'une chaise et tendit sa baguette à contrecœur.

- Bien ! Avez-vous quelque chose dans les poches arrières de votre pantalon ?

- Non, Monsieur.

Il apparaissait comme étant honnête à propos de cela.

- Alors, courbez-vous au dessus d'un bureau.

Potter s'approcha d'un bureau.

- Combien vais-je en avoir ? demanda-t'il nerveusement.

- Dix coups.

Sans ajouter le moindre commentaire, le garçon se pencha au-dessus du bureau et empoigna fermement les bords les plus éloignés, plaquant son visage contre la surface en bois. Rogue n'y pouvait rien mais commençait à ressentir un soupçon de respect pour lui.

Il remarqua que le bureau était un peu trop bas pour Potter, alors il ajusta sa hauteur d'un coup de baguette.

Pendant que Rogue s'approchait, il utilisa de nouveau sa baguette et les pans de la chemise de Potter furent retirés du pantalon.

- À partir de maintenant, ne bougez pas, Potter, ou j'utiliserai un sort d'Entrave. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Monsieur, murmura Potter.

Rogue effleura le derrière du garçon avec la canne pour obtenir son ajustement, il leva son bras haut dans les airs et il l'abaissa avec force. Un sifflement et un crac résonnèrent à travers la classe des cachots.

Potter grimaça lors de l'impact mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres closes.

- Un, compta Rogue sereinement.

Tapant un tout petit peu en dessous du premier coup, Rogue leva le bras une seconde fois et fit siffler la canne à travers les airs. Le second impact parut plus fort que le premier.

- Deux

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Trois

Il pouvait voir que les jointures des mains de Potter étaient livides tellement il se forçait à se maintenir sur le bureau.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Quatre

Potter haleta et les larmes jaillirent mouillant la surface en bois.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac. _

_- _Cinq

Rogue entendit Potter gémir. Le visage du garçon était contorsionné par la douleur. Voyant cela, il comprit pourquoi le vieux manuel de directives suggérait que six coups étaient le nombre approprié pour un juste châtiment.

Il était assez impressionné que le garçon ait tenu aussi longtemps sans crier.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

Ce brusque et court glapissement le surpris et ralentit la canne mais seulement un instant.

- Six.

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Sept.

Potter tressaillit sous l'impact et se cambra au dessus du bureau mais fit l'effort de ne pas desserrer les mains. Il sanglotait à présent.

Rogue se rappelait qu'il avait menacé le garçon d'utiliser un sort d'entrave s'il bougeait. Il décida de ne pas mettre sa menace à exécution. Le garçon avait mis toute son énergie à coopérer jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ne bougez pas, Potter, ajouta-t'il seulement.

Il attendit que Potter se tienne de nouveau immobile.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

Rogue pouvait voir le corps de Potter trembler de manière incontrôlable. En fait, il commençait de ressentir un peu de pitié pour le garçon. Tentant de contenir ce sentiment, il se persuada qu'il desservait une punition dûment mérité au fils de James Potter qui était comme son père. Mais une petite voix dans la tête contredisait cette affirmation : _il est évident que son père n'aurait jamais accepté d'être puni par moi de cette façon._

- Huit. Plus que deux à supporter.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

Il regardait Potter dont les épaules tressaillaient et entendait sa respiration rauque.

- Neuf. Plus qu'un seul, vous êtes presque au but, réconforta Rogue ce qui le surpris lui-même.

Pour autant, il s'obligea à donner le dernier coup aussi fort que les précédents.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Dix.

Rogue déposa la canne sur le bureau, sortit sa baguette et l'utilisa pour remettre les pans de la chemise de Potter dans son pantalon. Il examina son élève avec attention. Les sanglots avaient cessé mais Potter n'avait pas bougé. Rogue réalisa que le garçon attendait la permission.

- Vous pouvez vous relever, dit-il.

Potter se releva lentement et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit son professeur quand il lui fit face.

- Merci, murmura-t'il.

Il essuya ses lunettes, son visage et se moucha.

- Je vous veux ce soir à mon bureau après le dîner à 7h30 pour votre première retenue. Les autres retenues auront lieu le samedi matin à 10h00, imposa Rogue tout en rendant sa baguette à Potter. Vous pouvez partir.

Potter prit sa baguette des mains de Rogue, enfila sa robe et atteignit la porte.

- Ah, Potter, encore une chose ! Ajouta Rogue et le garçon se retourna une nouvelle fois.

- La douleur que vous ressentez maintenant n'est pas le résultat d'un accident mais d'une punition dûment méritée. Vous ne devez pas utiliser la magie pour la réduire. Cela inclut baume et potion. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit calmement Potter en quittant la pièce.

_Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews._


End file.
